Hard To Say Goodbye
by SatanShepherd
Summary: A different take of Private Practice's final episode. How Jake and Addison's relationship should go after their wedding, the scenes we didn't see and a little twist different than the actual episode. One-shot


**A/N** Okay, I don't know if it was just me but I am pretty sure I am not the only person who thinks that Jake and Addison needed more scenes on Private Practice finale, so I decided to write my own version of it, in which the newlyweds get time for them. It's adapted to the actual episode only with few (big) changes and of course, more Jake and Addison Reilly. Enjoy it and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

_The first time you get married, I had this very large fairytale wedding with the music and the flowers and the dress. I was young and marrying the guy that everyone said was the perfect man. And he was. Derek was perfect. Turns out he just wasn't perfect for me and even though I made my fair share of mistakes I definitely was not innocent; I was really angry at him for messing up my fairytale and for taking my 30s and for being happy with someone else and for making me feel like a failure and it took me a very long time to get over that. And I've made a lot of mistakes with a lot of men trying to get over that. – __**Addison Montgomery**__- In which we say goodbye_

Addison Montgomery never thought this day will come again, it has been a while since she started believing she wouldn't be walking down the aisle again, she did this on her twenties when she married Derek, but he wasn't the perfect guy for her, he wasn't her fairytale or at least that was what she thought now.

After her first marriage was over, she made few mistakes probably because she wasn't ready to turn the page, she was still punishing herself for the way her first marriage ended, even if it was more than eight years ago. But since the moment she met Jake Reilly over few pineapples on a grocery store, she knew he wouldn't just be a random guy, she had the feeling there was something more about him and thanks God, she wasn't wrong because now, a couple years later, this man was about to become her husband.

He was all she ever wanted, the best men she knew and the men of her dreams, now that she was about to get married to him she couldn't believe it, her insecurities were taking control of her body as she got ready for this special day.

"I can't do this." She exclaimed as she walked around the room. Amelia and Violet, who were helping her to get ready, looked at each other.

"Check the bathroom door is locked because she will get in there and we will never get her out of there" Amelia whispered to Violet.

"Addison, you do wanna do this. You are in love and people are waiting for you, Jake is waiting for you. You can do this, you love Jake and you're ready for this" Violet said trying to calm her friend, she knew it was about time for Addison to start freaking-out.

"No, I just said I can't, I can't do this. Not like this" Addison repeated, even though she was already dressed-up with her wedding dress she kept repeating she wouldn't do this.

"Addison, we have to leave eventually because we only paid for two hours, just think about it, once you finish the ceremony you and Jake can go to one of the bedrooms and have hot wedding night sex" Amelia added, trying to hurry things up.

Addison was about to say something about Amelia's comment when Charlotte showed up almost running to the room "Problem solved, she's here"

Naomi walked behind Charlotte and started to hug everyone, she did miss her friends after being gone for two years.

"You look beautiful, let's get you married" Naomi said to Addison and nodded, apparently all Addison needed was her best friend's support to do this, just like the first time when she insisted that she wouldn't get married without Naomi being there.

It was just matter of minutes for the ladies to leave the room and let the ceremony start. On his side, Jake was starting to get nervous because Addison was already late, he knew she was sure she wanted to do this, she was even the one who asked him to get marry probably she only needed some time.

The ceremony started with Naomi walking down the aisle, she gave a quick smile to Sam who was sit next to his girlfriend, Stephanie. Few seconds later it was Addison's turn, everybody got up their sits to see her walking down the aisle for one second and last time, next to her father, The Captain Montgomery, just like the first time. He and Archer arrived two days before the wedding, at first Addison wasn't really happy about this but they were her only family and it meant a lot for her that they make it through her wedding, surprisingly, they did like Jake. Archer and The Captain never liked Derek; Bizzy was the only one who loved him. But with Jake it was different, they were hard at first but it didn't take too long for them to realize that Jake was the right guy for Addison.

The Captain kissed his daughter cheek before giving her to Jake and go back to his seat. Jake looked at his bride with a very soft smile and whispered "You look beautiful" and he held her hand, she just smiled back. She couldn't believe this was happening.

The minister started talking but really Addison and Jake couldn't focus on anything different than looking each other in the eyes, only with that little gesture they could express everything they were feeling. The barely noticed when the minister asked them to say their vows.

"I, Jacob Miguel Reilly, take you Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery to be my wife, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live"

Addison had few tears streaming down her face when Jake put the wedding ring on her finger, though she was also smiling. The minister now looked at her, it was her time to say her vows to Jake.

"I, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, affirm my love to you, Jacob Miguel Reilly as I invite you to share my life. You are the most understanding, smart, and generous men I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you and love you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Jake to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

She pronounced her vows as she placed the wedding ring on Jake's hand.

And just few minutes later when they said their respective _"I do"_ and the minister finished saying "By the power vested in me by the state of California, now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Jake smiled and took Addison on his arms giving her a very romantic kiss, then she held him for few seconds and kissed him again while the others, with tears on their eyes, applauded to the newlyweds.

The reception was really good, everybody seemed to be having fun, though Jake and Addison wouldn't notice since they were too busy enjoying their first hours as husband and wife. They took like two pictures together before their first dance as a married couple started, "Strangers in the night" started playing, Addison choose the song, she wanted to be perfect and this one fitted pretty much to how their relationship started, or maybe she was just a classy lady with taste on Frank Sinatra's music, but for her this song was perfect. The dancing ended with another kiss from the newlyweds. As soon as they were done with the dancing they practically disappeared and they weren't unnoticed. People were starting to ask.

"Have you seen Jake and Addison?" Violet asked, all the doctors of the Seaside Wellness were on the same table with Archer.

"Well, it's their wedding night and there's an hotel full of bed, what do you think?" Amelia answered as she held James hand

"Exactly what I wanna hear, my little sister having hot sex" Archer added as he finished his glass of scotch and went to talk with a woman he has been checking since the wedding started.

Amelia wasn't wrong, Jake and Addison didn't want to waste any minute of their wedding night, they went to the honeymoon suite in the hotel as quickly as they could, after all they were gonna be there until they leave for their honeymoon. They walked into the bedroom between a very passionate kiss "Dr. Reilly, we shouldn't leave our own wedding reception" Addison said between the kiss as she took off Jake's jacket.

"Well, Mrs. Reilly it's our wedding night, you can't blame me. It would be wrong if we don't do this" Jake placed Addison on the bed as he started to unzip her dress. When the words _'Mrs. Reilly'_ came out of Jake's mouth Addison couldn't help but smile widely, she wasn't gonna be Addison Montgomery anymore. Now she was Addison Reilly, or Addison Montgomery-Reilly, she will decide that later, right now all she wanted was her husband.

The next day, they went back to Addison and Jake's house to get things ready for their honeymoon, their suitcases were done, Jake only had one and the three other were Addison's, Jake insisted it was too much for one week away but she insisted she couldn't travel without any of the stuff she was taking.

When they were about to leave, Addison had Henry on her arms she wasn't still so sure about leaving him for one week, Jake originally wanted to take two weeks but Addison wouldn't accept two weeks without Henry.

"Sweetheart, our little guy will be okay, Amelia and James will take good care of him" Jake explained to his wife.

"Addie, it's not the first time I take care of Henry, besides I won't be working so much during the week and let's face it, your kid loves me. He'll be more than fine. Now you two leave and enjoy the hot honeymoon s-e-x" She spelled so little Henry couldn't listen.

"I know you're good to him but I've never leave him for that long" Addison exclaimed with her son on her arms as the little boy smiled at his mother. "See? I can't leave him." She turned to Jake "I'm sorry, honey but we can't leave"

"Addison, this is ridiculous" Amelia continued. "Come here, little Henry" She took the baby on her arms "Now you are gonna have so much fun with your aunt Amelia and James. You know, we're awesome" Amelia told Henry who also smiled at his aunt's words

"Are you sure he'll be ok-" Addison started but Amelia won't let her finish

"Yes, I've told you few times. Now go to Fiji and enjoy your honeymoon with your husband" Amelia insisted, Jake smiled and took his wife's hand

"Our little boy will be fine, see?" He pointed at Amelia and Henry

"Okay, but if you need anything just call us and we'll be on the first plane back home" Addison pointed out.

"You won't. Now Jake, take your woman before she regrets of going to Fiji and it won't be the first time she does that to you" Amelia answered with a small laugh and Addison just gave her a disapproval look, at least non-filter Amelia was back.

As quickly as they could, Jake took Addison to the airport and finally, after two years they took their plane straight to Fiji, just like they were gonna do two years ago when they met. Of course, this time was better since they weren't just strangers planning a trip together, they were now husband and wife. They've spent one amazing week in Fiji, enjoying every single place of it, definitely this was the right time for them to be in there, the nights they spent there were amazing, not to mention the long nights of hot sex, just like Jake promised in their second date when they first met. Of course, every morning Addison called Amelia to know about Henry, the answer was the same as always.

Three months has passed since Jake and Addison's wedding and honeymoon, their married life was amazing, either Addison or Jake remembered how amazing was being married to someone they loved. They did love their previous spouses but their relationships weren't the best, as much as Jake loved Lily her last years weren't easy and Addison's marriage to Derek ended up as bad as it could with cheating and ignoring each other. This marriage was totally different, they understood each other, they cared about each other and the most important, they knew this was forever.

After arriving to the practice with her husband, Addison was on the lobby taking some notes and checking her schedule for her patients for the day. "Hey!" She heard coming from behind and there she was, Naomi was there once again.

"Nae! Thanks God you're here! Did you take a cab? You could have call me, I would tell Jake to pick you up or I would even cancel my first patient of the day to pick you up in the airport" Addison started talking and then hugged her best friend

"Well, you barely called me to come to your wedding and now you called again for the second time in three months, I figured it was something important so I didn't wanna make you wait. Is it everything okay?" Naomi asked her friend.

Addison looked around to notice if there was someone close to them and shook her head "We should talk in our office" Addison started walking to her office that now had written '_Addison Montgomery-Reilly MD'_ in it.

Later that night, both Addison and Naomi were in the kitchen of Addison and Jake's house after a dinner all together.

"Wait, so you slept with Sam on my wedding night?" Addison asked Naomi as they finished doing the dishes.

"Addie, I love you but this is none of your business, okay? Stay away from my private life and focus on your own…" Naomi couldn't finish her sentence because in that exact moment, Jake was coming down the stairs

"Henry finally fell asleep" He informed the ladies in the kitchen as he joined them.

Naomi looked at Addison and then Jake "I should go, I have an early flight tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning" She went upstairs to find her room; it has been a long day for Addison and Naomi, a day full of surprises.

Back in the kitchen, Addison and Jake were still in there. "I can't believe he went to bed this early" Addison looked at her husband and smiled just a little. "Do you wanna go outside for a while? I miss the sound of the real ocean on the baby monitor" Jake just nodded and followed her wife, they sat outside of their house looking at the beach, at least that was what Jake was doing, Addison seemed to be focus on anything on her mind instead of the ocean as she suggested herself.

"Sweetheart? Is it everything okay? I know you"

"Yes… Okay, I mean no. There isn't.. Well, it isn't something bad actually, it is good but.. I don't know. It shouldn't happen" Addison started ramble; Jake knew that she only did that when she was about to freak-out about something.

"Sweetheart, whatever it is we can discuss it, one of us will figure it out"

"I called Naomi last night, she didn't just come here because she wanted to check on us. I called her because I needed a consult" Addison said taking a deep breath.

"Okay? I don't see why you'll be concerned about that, I am sure it's not the first time you two work together" Jake answered clueless.

"No, no. You do not understand, _I_ needed a consult and _I_ called Naomi for it. It turned out that this happened about 12 weeks ago" Addison handed Jake a picture, and not just a picture, a sonogram with Addison's name on it. She started to suspect few weeks ago but she kept repeating it was impossible, mostly because she was barren.

Jake looked at her surprised, obviously being a gynecologist himself he knew how to read those, only that he didn't expect to see his wife's name in there.

"Jake, please say something because I'm freaking-out here" She begged, she needed a quick answer from Jake.

"We're having a baby?" He smiled and took his wife's hand making her sit on his lap, Addison just nodded, she was still shocked by the news

"How did this happen? I am barren, not even you and your treatment could get me pregnant and now this happens"

"Well, as an IVF specialist I can tell you that sometimes things like this happen, but as your husband I am just happy this is happening and I am happy we're having another baby"

"So… You're okay with this? You're not going to freak-out or anything?" Addison insisted, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping this will happen eventually, besides I am pretty sure Angela and Henry will love the idea of having a little brother or sister" He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I love you so much, Jake" Addison said between the kiss. "Thank you for this amazing gift"

"I love you too, Sweetheart"

_And slowly, over time, everything changes. You're not some young thing anymore and you no longer believe in fairytales and "perfect" isn't in your vocabulary. And suddenly, here's this man and he becomes so familiar to you that one day you find yourself looking at him thinking, "I could love this person for the rest of my life if I tried and I wanna try." So you decide to get married again for the second time and it's nothing like the first time, it's better because it's the last time._


End file.
